Bad Day
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Because even the best of us have Bad Days. The cure? Karaeoke, Ewan McGregor and Nachos... and Kurt, of course


**A/N: This is dedicated to my dearest, other half, Vi. Because even the best of us have Bad Days. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee/Darren Criss (haha i wish) or the amazing song "Bad Day" which was pretty much the inspiration for this one shot**

Blaine was having a bad day, that much was obvious. His dapper demeanour was gone, and he was quiet and mopy all day. The real mystery was what was bothering him. He wouldn't talk to anyone- not Wes or David or any of the other Warblers. And the only person he might open up to was too afraid to upset him any more, to ask him.

When Warblers rehearsal rolled around, Blaine ditched his usual spot in favour of the window seat where he sat with his face pressed up against the window pane. Wes chose not to bother him again and began the Warblers rehearsal as per usual

"This meeting of the Warblers is now called to order" Wes said, tapping his gavel against the table "I know we are all busy in preparation for Regionals but after our little Valentines Day stint" Kurt winced at the memory "I am convinced that it is a great idea for the Warblers to get comfortable performing in less… organised places. Not only that but it was a great way to get our school's name out there and gives the Warblers good advertising. So this weekend we are going to perform one of my personal favourite songs as chosen by Prinicpal Isaac, for the Local Children's Hospital" Wes began handing out sheet music

"This is too depressing for little children" David muttered

"Actually, David" Wes said halting in front of his best friend "if you listened to the lyrics you'd realise that it is actually a very positive song. Sort of…" David chuckled but accepted the sheet music Wes offered him

"Blaine. You'll sing lead" Wes said to the boy who didn't seem to be paying any attention at all

"No thanks" He said emotionlessly

"What was that?"

"I don't want to sing it. I won't sing it. I can't sing today… give the lead to David, or Kurt. Let me sway in the background of something…" At least it was more than he had said all day

Wes who had returned to his desk slammed down his beloved gavel and shouted

"Dammit Blaine! You might not want to tell us what's wrong and that's fine! You might want to sing around and mope all day – and that's fine too, we are all entitled to a bad day. But you are singing this song and we WILL cheer you up!" Blaine and all the other Warblers looked completely shocked at his outburst and simply sat there in shock

111

Which is how, an hour later, Kurt ended up in a karaoke bar.

As soon as they all scored a table Blaine was dragged by Wes up onto the stage, and Wes found his song. Wes then sat down and nodded for Blaine to begin.

And Blaine sighed and with a shaky voice began to sing

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Blaine's voice was not what it usually was. It was throaty and shaky, like he was desperately trying to hold back tears.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

The Warblers winced at the performance. On every high note his voice cracked, his body was shaking and his knees trembling.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

On the last note Blaine's voice cracked and he began to actually cry. Kurt's heart completely broke and he stood up and led Blaine off the stage, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulders

222

"Talk" Kurt ordered Blaine. They were alone in the bathroom. Blaine was sitting on a counter, his legs dangling off it, wiping his face with paper towel. Kurt leaned against the wall beside him

"I'm just… having a bad day" Blaine sighed

"Well, that much is obvious. What I want to know is what happened. Talk to me Blaine… I want to help you" Kurt pleaded

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to see me like this" Blaine said shakily

"Why?" Kurt wondered "Do you think I haven't seen Mercedes cry? Or Rachel? You're my friend Blaine… my best friend" Blaine looked up at that "And I want to know how I can help you. Why is it so bad for me seeing you cry?"

"Because… I'm supposed to be your mentor Kurt. The one you can look up to, someone you can model yourself after, someone who is a constant rock of support. I want to be that for you Kurt" B

"You are… and so much more Blaine. But everyone has feelings. You aren't a rock – you're a human being. And you're allowed to cry… in front of me. I don't mind. I want to be there for you like you always are for me"

"My parents are splitting up"

Kurt sure wasn't expecting that

"What?" Was all he could say

"My dad… has some… gambling problems." Blaine admitted, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again "It has never really been a problem…. We always had the money. But now…" Blaine choked "He lost… a lot. A lot of money" Blaine heaved a shuddering sigh "And now we can't even afford tuition fees" Kurt gasped

"How long has this been going on for?" Kurt demanded

"A while" Blaine admitted

"You should have told me" Kurt admonished

"I was too… proud. Ashamed… I'm leaving Dalton next Friday, they confirmed that last night. But mom… she didn't want to have to resort to that. But there's nothing that can be done. I can see that. But she doesn't… and she and dad had a huge fight and she told him that he wasn't welcome home anymore" Blaine blinked heavily as if to try and stop tears leaking through

"I'm so, sorry" Kurt whispered

"Its fine" Blaine sighed

They stood there for a while before Kurt noticed the time on the clock

"Its getting late" He realised

"I really don't want to go home" Blaine admitted "I can't go back there"

"You don't have to" Kurt told him "Come home with me" Blaine looked up hopefully

"Really?" He asked disbelieving

"Sure" Kurt smiled at his best friend, who took his hand and smiled for the first time that day

Thanks Kurt" Blaine told him gratefully

"Its fine" Kurt assured him

444

D – Blaine's parents have had a massive fight and things r really tense back at his place. Can he stay the nite pls? xx K

K – Fine, but I'm setting up the spare room

D – Thanks dad

555

So it was settled. Carole and Burt set up the bed room, and Blaine already had his suitcase with him. Blaine texted his mom to let her know he wouldn't be coming home.

"Nachos and Moulin Rogue? You know me so well…" Blaine grinned when Kurt brought him the night's entertainment

They happily lay on the spare room bed and watched the movie, singing along and swooning over Ewan McGregor.

And half way through Rocky Horror, which they were lucky enough to catch on Showtime 2, they fell asleep. And when Burt found them, their hands entertwined, even in their sleep, he didn't have the heart to move them.

666

But the next day Blaine knew he had to go home. So after breakfast Kurt drove him home.

When they pulled into the driveway Kurt could see the hesitation in Blaine's eyes so he grabbed his hand and whispered the one thing that made sense

"Courage"

Blaine nodded and hopped out of the car. Kurt followed him but stood by the car hesitantly as Blaine strode up to the front door and knocked. Almost immediately it was opened and a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes was smothering Blaine in a hug, tears streaming down her face. Kurt felt a pang of sadness and guilt at the scene. His mother obviously needed him, maybe he should have stayed with her last night.

But then as Blaine pulled back from the hug and asked her something, she shook her head and laughed and cried as her husband joined them. He was a mirror image of Blaine, right down to the gelled hair. He pulled Blaine and his wife into a group hug and they were all crying and laughing. Kurt felt like he was interfering so he opened the car door with the intention of leaving, but Blaine pulled back from his family and ran to Kurt

"What happened?" Kurt asked him softly

"They're trying again. Dad's getting help and… Kurt I want you to meet them" Kurt was pleasantly surprised but allowed Blaine to pull him along

"Mom, Dad" He addressed them, still holding his hand "This… is Kurt" Blaine's parents beamed proudly. His father shook his hand and his mother gave him a hug and whispered in Kurt's ear

"Thank you, darling"

Kurt blushed but happily hugged her back. When she let go Blaine grabbed his hand again and led him into the house.


End file.
